bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
HELL! or HELL?
|previous = DRIVE US CRAZY |next = DRIVE US CRAZY -instrumental- }} is a song by RAISE A SUILEN. It is the coupling track of their 4th single, DRIVE US CRAZY. It was released on January 22, 2020. It was written by Oda Asuka and arranged and composed by Kikuta Daisuke. __TOC__ Videos Single Preview= Audio |Duration = 04:41 |File = }} -instrumental- |Duration = 04:41 |File = }} Lyrics Rōmaji= (like?) (like?) (It serves you right!!!) (You! I'll never die! I'll never die! I'll never die!) (You! I'll never die! I'll never die! I'll never die!) (I’m ready.) (Wow wow) (Urareta kenka wa) Oi!!! Oi!!! (Wow wow) (Inga ōhō) All mukui wo ima (You drive me nuts, Yeah!!!) (You! I'll never die! I'll never die! I'll never die!) (You! I'll never die! I'll never die! I'll never die!) (I'm ready.) (Wow wow) (Aite no mesen ni) Oi!!! Oi!!! (Wow wow) (Owaraseyō ka) ima sugu hora Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? (Hell?) (Hell?) (Hell?) (Hell?) (Hell?) (Hell?) (tojite) (I'm ready.) (Wow wow) (Urareta kenka wa) Oi!!! Oi!!! Zu ni noreba ochite yuku (Wow wow) Kono yo no sadame wo shire yo (Inga ōhō) All mukui wo ima (like?) (like?) (like?) (like?) All Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? }} |-| Kanji= Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? HELL! or HELL? Which do you(like?) HELL! or HELL? Which do you(like?) 僕らをみ～～～んな 敵に回した覚悟はあるか? (It serves you right!!!) 時代錯誤のBrain men 弱いワンちゃん　良く鳴くワン♪ワン♪ワン♪ HELL! or HELL?　どちらが欲しい? 「It’s too late to be sorry!!!」 (You! I’ll never die! I’ll never die! I’ll never die!) Hey! Come on!!! (You! I’ll never die! I’ll never die! I’ll never die!) このコトバ　最期まで焼き付けておけ 今に後悔せよ Not afraid.(I’m ready.) You shut up!!! 大切なもんこそ(Wow wow) 死んでも曲げはしないから (売られた喧嘩は)Oi!!! Oi!!!　買っちゃうぞっ♪ 図に乗れば堕ちてゆく(Wow wow) この世の定めを知れよ (因果応報)仕方ない★　報いを今 Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? 自分だけが良ければいいか? …どのツラ下げて? (You drive me nuts, Yeah!!!) 謝れば何だってOK? だったらポリスメンは　いりませ～んYo! men!!! HELL! or HELL?　どちらも欲しい? 「Please help yourself!!!」 (You! I’ll never die! I’ll never die! I’ll never die!) Hey! Come on!!! (You! I’ll never die! I’ll never die! I’ll never die!) 馬鹿の相手はしない　時間の無駄遣い ココでサヨナラしま～す Not afraid.(I’m ready.) Won’t give in!!! 心の声を聞け(Wow wow) 怒りに飲まれんなよ　絶対 (相手の目線に)Oi!!! Oi!!!　合わせんな! 理不尽なオーダーなど(Wow wow) 従う必要なんてないさ (終わらせようか)この茶番★　今すぐホラ Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? Hey!!!　生きづらいのは仕方がない まだまだ無理ゲーの世界みたい Hey!!!　だけど　死ねない　諦めない 僕がやらなきゃ　誰がやる? Ha!!! Hell! or(Hell?) Hell! or(Hell?) Hell! or(Hell?) Which do you like? Hell! or(Hell?) Hell! or(Hell?) Hell! or(Hell?) まもなく時代は　僕らのものへと 静けさの中にこそ　真実が在った 瞳(閉じて)耳を澄ませ Not afraid.(I’m ready.) You shut up!!! 大切なもんこそ(Wow wow) 死んでも曲げはしないから (売られた喧嘩は)Oi!!! Oi!!!　買っちゃうぞっ♪ 図に乗れば堕ちてゆく(Wow wow) この世の定めを知れよ (因果応報)仕方ない★　報いを今 Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? HELL! or HELL? Which do you(like?) HELL! or HELL? Which do you(like?) HELL! or HELL? Which do you(like?) HELL! or HELL? Which do you(like?) Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? |-| English= Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? HELL! or HELL? Which do you (like?) HELL! or HELL? Which do you (like?) Are you prepared for antagonizing all~of~us? (It serves you right!!!) Brain men of anachronism; A weak doggy barks really well, "bow-wow, bow-wow, bow-wow" HELL! or HELL? Which do you like? "It's too late to be sorry!!!" (You! I'll never die! I'll never die! I'll never die!) Hey! Come on!!! (You! I'll never die! I'll never die! I'll never die!) Tag this word until the end Now, you'll regret it I'm not afraid. (I'm ready.) You shut up!!! The important thing (Wow wow) Is exactly that I never bend even if I die (If you sell me a quarrel) Oi!!! Oi!!! I'll buy it! If you act conceited, you'll fall to ruin (Wow wow) Learn the fate of this world (Retributive justice) You asked for it, so you'll get it now Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? Is it really alright if you're the only one who's feeling good? ...With a face like that? (You drive me nuts, Yeah!!!) If you apologize, then everything's OK? Then policemen are needless Yo! men!!! HELL! or HELL? Do you want both of them? "Please help yourself!!!" (You! I'll never die! I'll never die! I'll never die!) Hey! Come on!!! (You! I'll never die! I'll never die! I'll never die!) It's a waste of time to fight with fools Here, say good~bye I'm not afraid. (I'm ready.) Won't give in!!! Listen to the sound of your heart (Wow wow) Don't ever be drunk with anger (With the opponent's eyes) Oi!!! Oi!!! Don't make eye contact! I don't need to obey those (Wow wow) unreasonable orders (Look, I'll put an end) To this farce right now Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? Hey!!! It's inevitable that life is hard It still looks like a world of an impossible game Hey!!! But I won't die or give up If I don't live on, then who will? Ha!!! Hell! or (Hell?) Hell! or (Hell?) Hell! or (Hell?) Which do you like? Hell! or (Hell?) Hell! or (Hell?) Hell! or (Hell?) Soon this era will belong to us The truth was exactly within the silence Close (your eyes) and listen to it carefully I'm not afraid. (I'm ready.) You shut up!!! The important thing (Wow wow) Is exactly that I never bend even if I die (If you sell me a quarrel) Oi!!! Oi!!! I'll buy it! If you act conceited, you'll fall to ruin (Wow wow) Learn the fate of this world (Retributive justice) You asked for it, so you'll get it now Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? HELL! or HELL? Which do you (like?) HELL! or HELL? Which do you (like?) HELL! or HELL? Which do you (like?) HELL! or HELL? Which do you (like?) Please, choose! HELL! or HELL? Edited fromMuLyer External Links References Navigation